VDSPN song fics
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Song fics on characters from Supernatural and Vampire Diaries. Pairings and songs are open for requests!
1. Against The Grain

**A/N: **I got bored. So I listened to my music and started to relate songs to characters and this popped in. I couldn't decide to make it for Vampire Diaries or Supernatural so I settled on both. :P I have most of the songs and pairings picked out, but I'm open for requests. They can be from the canon( Ex. Elena/Damon or Sam/Dean) or they can be non canon ( Ex. Dean/Elena or Damon/Ruby) So, tell me how did! This is angst-y and dark. Suicidal!Elena and some Supportive and caring!Castiel.

* * *

**Against The Grain- City and Color. **

**Castiel/Elena**

_You need not, to climb mountaintops.  
You need not, to cross the sea.  
You need not, to find a cure,  
for everything that makes you weak. _

Elena was a top performer. A good student. The good sister and daughter. She didn't need to work for her looks and work on her kindness, it was just natural. She didn't need to change herself- to prove anybody anything.

_You need not to reach for the stars,  
when life becomes so dark.  
And when the wind,  
does blow against the grain.  
You must follow your heart.  
You must follow your heart._

Elena and Stefan had a falling out. She didn't want him to leave her, not to leave her in the dark. Stefan just shook his head and told her that it was for the best. She didn't want anything to do with him for the longest time. That included brushing off and ignoring anything that reminded her of Stefan.

_When all your friends,  
have come and gone.  
The sun no longer shines.  
The happiness for which you long  
is washed away, like an oceans tide.  
When all the hard times, outweigh the good.  
And all your words are misunderstood. _

Elena slowly cut off her ties with her family and friends. Bonnie tried to reason with her and Elena brushed her off. Eventually she stopped trying. Caroline was fast to move on after Elena had stopped answering her texts and after Bonnie stopped trying. Damon had gone away with Stefan. Elena felt alone, like nobody understood her.

_When the day seems lost from the stars.  
you must follow your heart.  
you must follow your heart. _

Elena walked over to an empty park in the middle of the night. She clutched a pill bottle in her left hand, her right wrapped tightly around her torso, like she was worried that if she let go her insides would fall out. She looked around the empty playground, the swings stood still. The echo's of laughter and play haunted her mind. The ghosts of an easier time, before vampires and all the crisis.

_If you feel, you paid the price,  
and your wounds should cease to heal.  
And everything you love in life,  
spins like a winding wheel.  
If you should wake, to find you're abandoned.  
And the road you travel, leads to a dead end. _

Elena looked at the pill bottle. She felt that all her paths hit dead ends. There was nowhere to go and that the only thing she could do was stand still. Her future was _him_. So, she thought she might as well make her death be caused by _him_ too. She opened the pill bottle, shaking out the little tablets into the palm of her hand. She closed her hand around them, still debating if she wanted to do this. She took a glance around the dark, abandoned park. She stopped when she saw a man sitting on a bench, he was leaning forwards, his hand tucked under his chin and his elbow resting atop his knee. He was looking out into the empty park. Elena took a few steps towards him, stopping when she saw him turn his head to look at her.

_When death creeps in, to play it's part.  
You must you follow your heart.  
You must follow your heart. _

" You don't have to do this, you know." He said. Even in the dark, Elena could see his stare was hard. She shifted uncomfortably.

" I don't know what you are talking about."

He stood, walking towards her. " Stopping your heart and ending your existence here tonight is not the right choice, Elena. Things will get better in time. Follow your heart."

Elena blinked, looking down at her closed hand and back up at him. Here, some random stranger, cares enough about her that he wouldn't want her to die. Elena smiled, her eyes starting to tear up. She nodded.

" T-thank you."

The stranger nodded, walking past her, Elena watched him go. Her brow furrowed.

" Wait." The stranger stopped and looked at her as Elena continued, " I didn't get your name."

He turned his head slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, muttering one word before walking into the night.

" Castiel."


	2. Body In A Box

**A/N: **Here is another one. I'm currently working on a Damon/Dean one, I'll have that up later today. Enjoy!

* * *

**Body In A Box- City and Colour**

**Sam/John/Dean**

_There's a funeral procession on the highway,  
Traffic screeches to a halt.  
There's people searching for a better way,  
To live their lives. _

Dean was raised this way. To be a hunter. Sam was supposed to be raised this way too, but Sam had the guts to defy John, their father, and claim a life of his own. Dean had to watch as Sam left. He knew that if he left too, it would kill John. Sam wanted a better life then what was destined for Dean and him. And, as he left, he hoped Dean would see this too.

_Johnny lived a good life, you'll hear them say.  
As tears of sadness soak the ground.  
The reaper crept in, took his breath away,  
In the middle of the night. _

Now, the two brothers stood, looking down at the body of their father. They didn't say anything, the silence was enough for them both. The silence spoke words. John had lived a good life, and he had died for a noble cause. To save Dean. Sam bowed his head, letting a few tears fall to the ground and get absorbed into the ground.

_We celebrate the lives of the dead,  
It's like a man's best party, only happens when he dies.  
We gather 'round to pay our respects,  
While their souls are still searching for the light,  
Searching for the light. _

Dean looked at Sam, who had his eyes cast downward. Dean looked towards the ground too. Sure, John wasn't the best father out there, but he had taught them things. And he sure as hell loved his boys. So, Dean, being the eldest sibling, took out the salt and poured it on his father's wrapped body. He wished his father the best of luck in his afterlife. Sam was still looking down as Dean looked at him, holding the matches.

_So please don't come to me on my dying day,  
Just let me go in peace.  
With all the things that I forgot to say,  
Racing through my mind.  
And don't you bury me six feet under ground,  
Just burn my body in a box.  
And let my ashes blow with the wind,  
Out into the night sky. _

Dean dropped the matches onto his father's body as the corpse slowly started to burn. Dean and Sam stood, side by side and watched as their father burned slowly to ashes. He was salted and burned, like most hunters were. The two boys walked away, both hiding their emotions. A wind picked up, blowing John's ashes up into the sky.


	3. Ahead by a Century

**A/N: Well, here is your Dean/Damon fic...er, not so much. I couldn't find a fitting song for them. :L So, I wanted to post _something_. So this is the something. Don't worry, I'm working on the Dean/Damon one, well, trying to find a song. Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

**Ahead by A Century- The Tragically Hip **

**Stefan/Castiel**

_First we'd climb a tree and maybe then we'd talk.  
Or sit silently and listen to our thoughts.  
With illusions of someday casting a golden light.  
No dress rehearsal, this is our life._

Stefan walked hesitantly to the tree he hadn't visited in so long. He was almost scared that _he_ might be there.  
Or was it that he might _not_ be there?

Stefan swung himself up on the tree, sitting down on a thick branch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, relaxing. He looked out into the empty field. He had met a man a while back, he went by a very weird name.  
His name was Castiel, like the angel of Thursday.

Stefan had been reluctant at first to actually speak with him. Some people were commenting on the new stranger that seemed to be hanging around. Castiel had a way of staring, like he was looking deep inside you. But, curiosity got the better of him and-well, Stefan had become quite familiar with him.

Now, he sat in the tree they had sat in a while back. There used to be a park in the middle of the field. Stefan chuckled as he remembered a conversation with Castiel about why he liked parks so much. Then again, sometimes they just sat in the tree sometimes, not talking at all.

Sometimes, just him being there was enough.

_That's when the hornet stung me and I had a feverish dream.  
With revenge and doubt tonight we smoke them out._

" I'm going through a hard time." Stefan muttered quietly, his eyes still closed. Maybe if he kept them closed he could pretend to feel him sitting with him. " Just thought I'd let you know."

Stefan paused, as if waiting for an answer. He opened his eyes again, looking at the ground below him.

" It's not pretty." Stefan said to nothing. Almost like an imaginary friend, Stefan thought in amusement.

Maybe that was all Castiel was.

Stefan shook his head, no, he was actually there. Stefan turned to look into the empty space, pretending that maybe he would be looking into the grayish-blueish eyes of Cas.

Stefan huffed, closing his eyes again.

_You are ahead by a century.  
Stare in the morning shroud and then the day began.  
I tilted your cloud, you tilted my hand._

" I remember." Stefan said, " that you had told me that you weren't as normal as you seemed to be." He smiled, " and that I had told you that I had already known that you were different."

Stefan opened his eyes again, " then you told me that you had a secret." Stefan lowered his head, " well, I had a secret too."

" What kind of secret?"

Stefan jumped, his head turning sideways. He chuckled, " how?"

Castiel had a slightly amused glint to his eyes, yet his face remained indifferent. " Hello, Stefan."

" Hey, Cas."

" You said you had a secret." Castiel said, Stefan tilted his head, looking him over. He had on a suit that looked like he hadn't token off for a while. His trench coat hung off the branch at his sides. Castiel tilted his head, waiting for an answer from Stefan.

" You had told me you were an angel once." Stefan said, " and I laughed it off."

Castiel looked reluctant, but nodded in response.

" Well, I am a vampire."

_Rain falls in real time and rain fell through the night.__No dress rehearsal, this is our life.  
That's when the hornet stung me and I had a serious dream.  
With revenge and doubt tonight, we smoked them out. _

Stefan didn't look back up at Castiel, he even wondered if he was still sitting there. " I'm a creature of the night. Of the damned."

Stefan shook his head, " I'm not surprised you haven't killed me or something yet- well, if you were an actual angel."

Stefan looked up slightly, Castiel was still there.

" Is that what you think of yourself?"

Stefan looked up, looking into Castiel eyes. " Yes. I should be killed." Stefan looked down at the ground. " It's controlling me. My life style isn't strong enough."

Castiel didn't reply. He just stared at the empty field. Stefan seemed to cower, then he jumped off the branch and started to walk away, leaving the confused angel still sitting in the tree.

_You are ahead by a century.  
But this is our life, and disappointing you getting me down._

Stefan was almost out of the field, he stopped. Castiel was still talking.

" You're giving up?"

Stefan hung his head, " yes."

There was a few moments of silence. Then Stefan heard it, it was barely a whisper, but it was enough for Stefan's chest to tighten in guiltiness.

" I'm disappointed."

Stefan turned to look at the angel again, but all he saw was the empty tree. _  
_


	4. Car Crash

**A/N: Okay, here is the Damon/Dean fic I promised! I don't think I liked it much, but I managed to find a song. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Car Crash- Matt Nathanson**

**Damon/Dean**

_I'm wide awake and so alive.  
Ringing like a bell.  
Tell me this is paradise.  
And not someplace I fell,  
'Cause I keep on fallin' down. _

Dean Winchester was dead. He could remember the Hell hound's claws tare apart his skin and all the blood on his body. But, all he sees is a flat field, or what was used to be a field. The trees seemed to have flattened against the ground, like some sort of bomb went off.

Was this paradise?

Dean huffed a little at the thought, _if it is, it's been definitely overrated._

_I wanna feel a car crash.  
I wanna feel a capsize.  
I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop.  
'Til I'm satisfied.  
I wanna feel a car crash,  
'Cause I'm dyin' on the inside.  
I wanna let go and know.  
That I'll be alright, alright._

Dean wondered if he really was _dead_. Because there wasn't much proof that he was still dead.

_I mean, where's Dad? Mom? _

All he saw was a road, some really flat, hot area, and a cross where, supposedly, he was buried. He pinched himself, stopping when he felt the sting. No, he didn't all just dream this up.

That he wasn't going to just wake up, Sam laugh at him and then they would leave to go hunt a ghost or something._  
What the hell is this?_

_Push me 'til I have to fly.  
I've shed my skin, my scars.  
Take me deep out past the lights.  
Where nothing dims these stars.  
Nothing dims these stars. _

Damon Salvatore sucked in a breath, opening his eyes and sitting up in the wet grass, feeling around his chest for the bullet wound. Where is it?

He huffed, looking around, confused. He remembered teaming up with his brother to free his love- no their love. Then, a gunshot and pain. The last thing he remembered was his brother calling his name, then he blacked out.

He died.

Damon looked up as someone approached him, Emily Bennett looked down at him.

" Am I dead?"

She shook her head, " not entirely."

_I wanna feel a car crash.  
I wanna feel a capsize.  
I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop.  
'Til I'm satisfied.  
I wanna feel a car crash.  
'Cause I'm dyin' on the inside.  
I wanna let go and know.  
That I'll be alright, alright._

Damon looked down at the blue water. The truth was, this place was peaceful. But, Damon's heart was heavy.

_It's all Stefan's fault. _Damon thought angrily, _if he hadn't have ran to father about Katherine, she wouldn't be dead. _I _wouldn't be dead._

He stretched his arms out, his bones and muscles stiff and sore. He wondered what was going on, was he a full vampire now or what?

Damon didn't like that idea. That he would have to spend eternity without Katherine. Without the love of his life.

He decided at the moment that he wouldn't live anymore. That he wouldn't feed to complete the change.

_So right.  
It's all wrong.  
I'm wide awake and so alive._

Dean looked up at the man. He had him pinned to the wall, Dean, his shotgun pressed against the man's torso.

" You think that can kill me?"

Dean smirked, " abso-fucking-lutely, asshat." He felt the man's hand press harder on his neck. He chuckled,

" you must be mistaken."

Dean shook his head, " no. I've dealt with bigger bitches than a vampire. Trust me."

The vampire growled, " you have a death wish?"

" I've died before, I can take you."

_I wanna feel a car crash.  
I wanna feel a capsize.  
I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop.  
'Til I'm satisfied.  
I wanna feel a car crash.  
'Cause I'm dyin' on the inside.  
I wanna let go and know.  
That I'll be alright, alright. _

Damon seemed to freeze, his brow creasing. What did he mean that he died before?

" Are you a vampire?"

The shorty under him, laughed. " Oh, don't you wish."

Damon was growing tired of his attitude. He felt his eyes change and his fangs sprout forth. Then he felt the gunshot against his torso. Damon backed up, slumping against the wall with the force of it. The man shot him again. Damon must have been seeing things because he could've sworn he saw his father standing there, gun aimed towards him. Damon growled, earning another shot to his chest.

The man standing before him seemed to grow irritated. " These are silver, why aren't you dieing?"

Damon chuckled, " only wooden bullets."

The man seemed to stand there. He cussed to himself, Damon didn't admit that the silver seemed to affect him slightly.

The man looked up as someone hollered something down the alleyway.

" Dean!"

Dean looked down at Damon, a smirk playing at his lips. " Looks like I'm the one that got away." He said before walking down the alleyway, leaving Damon to reminisce about something for a few minutes before getting up and heading back to the boarding house.

_I'm losing my touch._  
_  
_


	5. You owe me an IOU

**A/N: Hey again! Here is another one. In this one, the song maybe upbeat and annoyingly catchy, but the fic was...kinda fun to write. Anyways, in this one, let assume that Caroline knows about the vampires and stuff, it just makes the plotline easier. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**You Owe Me An IOU- Hot Hot Heat.**

**Crowley/Caroline/Elena**

_He was in the habit of taking things for granted.  
Granted, there wasn't much for him to take.  
And the only thing constant was the constant reminder he'd never change._

'' I can't stand Damon anymore.'' Caroline muttered to her friend, Elena gave her friend a sympathetic glance as the cocky vampire walked by, giving both of them a wink.

'' I know Care,'' Elena said, squeezing her friend's shoulder, '' just bare with him.''

'' No, seriously, Elena. He just takes and expects to give nothing back in return. I wish there was a way to...make him see.'' Caroline growled, looking at her friend. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. '' Elena, come see me at my house later!'' She ran off, feeling giddy at the idea she had planted in her head.

_Tight fisted with his compliments, it didn't seem to bother him.  
that talk is even cheaper told in bulk.  
And the only thing constant was the constant reminder.  
He'd never change._

'' You're kidding.'' Elena said, blinking. Caroline had just explained her idea to her. Elena shook her head, '' I don't even think there is such a thing.''

Caroline stood, grabbing a box from her dresser. '' Well, I think we should find a crossroad and see if there actually is a thing. I mean, come on Elena, Bonnie's a witch, Stefan and Damon are vampires. Why can't one exist?''

Elena shook her head, watching Caroline fish around for her drivers license, she quickly turned and walked out the door.

Elena walked behind Caroline, '' I seriously doubt that there is such a thing as a ' Crossroad Demon'''

_And so she yelled at him:  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
I know what I should get this time._

The two girls drove down a dirt road, they finally reached a part in the road where four roads met. Caroline parked her car and looked at Elena.

'' I wonder if we did enough research on this.'' Elena said, looking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled, '' I have read up on it, so I say lets give it a try.''

Elena sighed, watching as her friend got out of the car. Elena followed suit and both were standing in the middle of the road. Caroline bent down and dug a small hole with her hands.

'' I think this is a bad idea.'' Elena muttered.

Caroline sighed, '' I know what I'm doing. And besides, Damon owes me a fucking _huge_ IOU.'' She stuck her license in the box before placing it down in the hole then quickly burying it.

_She was in the habit of reapplying makeup.  
Makeup eaten up by crocodile tears.  
And the only thing constant was the constant reminder she'd never change.  
Overtly individual - covertly traditional.  
She couldn't seem to make up her mind.  
And the only thing constant was the constant reminder she'd never change._

Elena looked around, glancing at Caroline every now and then. She felt sick, like she wanted to just bend over and throw up her supper. Her heart was beating fast, pounding against her rip cage. Her mind kept chanting at her.

_Badidea. Runaway. Stopher. TURNBACK._

Caroline sighed, '' hm. I-I think you might be right Elena.'' She shook her head, '' it was a stupid idea anyways.''

Elena opened her mouth to comfort her friend but was interrupted.

'' Giving up so soon?''

The two girls turned around, looking confusedly at the new person who had just appeared. He smiled at both of them, his hands in his pockets of his suit. Elena felt a shiver roam down her back, Caroline looked almost fearless as she spoke up.

'' Are you the crossroad demon?''

He chuckled, '' I'm not just a crossroad demon. I'm the _king_ of the crossroads, lucky you that I was working this road tonight.''

Caroline seemed to beam at the thought, '' well, I was wondering if we could make a deal with you.''

Elena shook her head, '' oh, no no no. I-I was just joining her for some support. I _don't_ want to make a deal.''

Caroline seemed to glare at her. The demon only shrugged, '' well, what kind of deal did you want to make?''

_And so he yelled at her:  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
I know what I should get this time._

'' There is this guy.'' Caroline stated, '' he is a real prick, and I just wanted the world to come back and kick him in the ass.''

The demon looked thoughtful, '' so, you want me to make sure that he gets his just desserts?''

Caroline nodded, '' I know he maybe a prick, but please make the payback non deadly.''

He smirked, '' and do you know what I want in return?''

Caroline shook her head, looking confused. Elena felt the sick feeling stir up in her stomach again.

He only shrugged, '' I make sure dickhead has the world bite him in the ass, and you come and see me again in...how does ten years sound?''

'' Ten years?'' Caroline drawled out, '' that...that seems alright.''

Elena grabbed her friends arm, '' Caroline. Seriously? Can you, like, think about this for a minute.'' Elena lowered her voice, '' I don't trust him. I mean it's almost too good to be true, you know?''

Caroline rolled her eyes, '' I think it'll be fine. Damon's not dieing. All I have to do is see him again in a few years, and then it'll all be okay.''

_Oh... Is it real? I don't know.  
But, I'll act as if it is.  
What's our deal? I don't know.  
But, I'll act as if it is what I think that it is.  
If it is, then this might just work._

Elena had a feeling that Caroline was walking into something that she, really, had no idea what she was walking into. She watched as the two sealed the deal with a kiss.

Well, more like tonsil hockey.

Elena looked away, she would have to research this more later. She looked up, '' you know, you practically made out with my friend, yet, we don't even know your name.''

Caroline looked up at him, backing away so she could stand beside Elena. The demon just smiled and walked away.

_They were in the habit of taking things for granted.  
Granted, they never quite knew what they had.  
And the only thing constant was the constant reminder they'd never change._

Elena sat on her bed, laptop open in her lap and her phone pressed against her ear. Damon was telling her how he and his brother seemed to be getting evicted from their home.

Elena looked confusedly at her far wall, '' from your home?''

'' Yeah.'' Damon sounded really pissed off, '' then some Repo men came by and took my car- just mine, not Stefan's.''

Elena wasn't sure if to laugh or freak out.

'' And now I just found out all of my bank accounts have been terminated.'' He growled into the phone. Elena raised her eyebrows while typing in the words ' king of crossroad demon's'. Then she sighed when she didn't come up with anything.

'' Elena? Are you even listening?''

Elena blinked, clicking on a page. And skimming over the page, stopping at one passage. She seemed to freeze, two words seemed to jump out at her.

_Soul Collectors._

'' Can I call you back?'' Elena asked, hanging up without hearing Damon's reply.

_And so they yelled out loud:  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
You owe me an IOU - owe me an IOU.  
You owe me an IOU.  
Don't think that I'll forget.  
I know what I should get.  
Yeah I know what I should get this time._

Caroline got a phone call from Elena later that night, she sounded scared out of her mind. Caroline shook her head, moving up to her room.

'' Whoa, whoa, slow down Elena. What's going on?''

'' Caroline, you have to listen to me. You remember the demon last night?''

'' The one I made out with? Yeah.'' Caroline said, making a face.

'' I think there is a _big_ thing you forgot to look into.''Elena said in a fast mess.

'' What is it?''

'' Crossroad Demon's collect souls, and the send them to hell or something.''

Caroline seemed to freeze, '' you mean...''

'' Caroline, when he wants to see you in ten years, he means you will be going to hell.''

Caroline covered her mouth, '' b-but, what if I don't give him my soul? He can't have it!''

'' He already has it, Care. That's the thing. You gave it to him when you _kissed_ him.''

Caroline just stood in her bedroom, tears pooling in her eyes. She dropped her phone and just shrieked.

Somewhere far from there, Crowley was chuckling.


	6. Unwell

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, sorry for the wait on this one. It's my first Cas/Sam/Dean songfic so I hope it's good! One thing is that Mary Izzy Dakota asked me if I could insert her in this one, so I'm going to throw her in as a minor character in this one. She won't be in it very long. I hope this okay with her. Anyways, so ' Mary' is not Sam and Dean's mother. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwell- Matchbox 20**

**Castiel/Sam/Dean**

_All day staring at the ceiling.  
Making friends with shadows on my wall.  
All night hearing voices telling me,  
That I should get some sleep.  
Because tomorrow might be good for something._

Sam had not been sleeping well. With the Apocalypse hanging over their heads, he's not surprised. Dean had tried to prod him to get more then one or two hours of sleep at night. But, no matter how hard Sam tries, he just _can't_.

Sam has tried every trick in the book. Warm milk, calm music, everything. He even threw out the idea of a sleeping had firmly rejected to the idea so Sam let it drop.

Now, Sam was clutching the blankets on the motel bed he was sitting on, knuckles white. He was trying not to lash out at Castiel for some reason. Just his voice was biting at his nerves. It's even worse when he's quiet.

Sam hadn't realized he had jumped up in the middle of a sentence, his brother and the ex-angel looking questioningly at him.

" I'm going out for a while," Sam said in a breathless mess, " don't wait up."

_Hold on.  
Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown.  
And I don't know why._

Sam fished around in his pockets for some money, sighing when he found some. The next bar was miles away, but there was a liquor store across the street so he decided that it was enough. Sam crossed the street, ducking inside the store and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. He headed off to sit in an alleyway, preferably to hide from his brother when he decides to come looking for him. Cas would probably be with him so they would find him in a heartbeat though.

Hopefully he would be well past shitfaced at the point.

" Uh, hey."

Sam looked up at a girl who stood to the side of him. " Hey." Sam said casually.

" Rough night too?" She asked, sliding down the wall to sit beside him, holding her hand out waiting for the bottle.

Sam sighed and handed it to her, " you can say that."

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.  
I know, right now you can't tell.  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,  
a different side of me. _

She smiled softly and took a drink from the bottle before handing it back to Sam. " I'm Mary."

Sam lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink before answering. " I'm Sam."

" What are you doing sitting in an alley Sam? If you don't mind me asking."

Sam chuckled, " I just needed to get away, you know?"

Mary nodded, " I know that feeling."

Sam passed the bottle to her again, she took another drink before asking. " So, what has you down then?"

Sam just shook his head, " the world is crashing down around us, and there is nothing I can do about it. Hell, I feel like I started it. It even keeps me up at night."

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired.  
I know, right now you don't care.  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me.  
And how I used to be...me. _

Sam stood as the bottle had quickly become empty. He looked down at Mary.

" It was, uh, nice to meet you. I'll see you around?"

Mary nodded, " It was nice meeting you too Sam. Bye."

" Bye." Sam staggered out of the alley, he was always a lightweight. He let out a breath as he looked down the sidewalk. " What way is the motel again?" He asked out loud. He sighed and walked in the direction he thinks the motel is. He chuckles darkly in his head, he never wouldn't be in this mess if he could just disappear suddenly.

Then again, Lucifer and the demon's would just find him again.

_I'm talking to myself in public.  
Dodging glances on the train.  
And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me.  
I can hear them whisper.  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me.  
Out of all the hours thinking,  
Somehow I've lost my mind._

Sam just chocks it up to the lack of sleep. This whole thing. And to the Apocalypse. And to Lucifer, Dean, Cas, angels, and demons.

But mostly he blames himself.

He started all of this. That he was the person to point the finger at. _He's Lucifer's vessel, let's kill him._

That the angels will win. Paradise on earth or some bullshit like that. But, Dean has told him and himself that they are going to say no. And Sam wonders if it would just be easier to say yes, let Lucifer ride in his skin, then hopefully the angels or Dean would be the one to end it all.

That he started it all, so why doesn't he end it too?

_I'm out of my mind!_ Sam thinks drunkenly.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.  
I know, right now you can't tell.  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,  
a different side of me.  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired.  
I know, right now you don't care.  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me,  
And how I used to be._

Dean sits on a bed in the motel, the lone lamp lighting the room. Castiel had left a few hours ago, and Dean had been sitting on the bed, turning his car keys around and around on his finger. He was about to give up and fall asleep, or just get up and try and find Sam.

He hadn't really chosen yet.

But, as he was going to give up, Sam opened the motel door, mumbling something along the lines, ' thank God he's not here.'

Dean stood, " what the hell Sam? You know what time it is?"

" Time for you to not talk so loud?" Sam asked, giving Dean a goofy smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow, " are you drunk?"

" How can you tell?" Sam walked over to the bed, falling down onto it and looking up at the ceiling. " Yeah, I'm drunk."

" You know, if you have something to say just say it Sam."

" Castiel's voice is annoying." Sam said with a chuckle, closing his eyes.

" You can say that again." Dean muttered, " look, Sam, what's with the drinking bender?"

The only response he got from Sam was a quiet snore.

_I've been talking in my sleep.  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me.  
Yeah, they're taking me away._

Dean stayed up a little longer in case he had to be on hangover patrol tonight. Sam tossed and turned letting out a ' No!' and ' You can't take me!' every now and then. Dean sighed and turned off the light.

" It'll get better." Dean muttered into his pillow, " it always gets better."

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.  
I know, right now you can't tell.  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,  
a different side of me.  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired.  
I know, right now you don't care.  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me,  
and how I used to be._

Castiel stood off for a while, waiting with Dean in the shadows for Sam to come back. After Sam had come back and Dean had fell asleep, he walked into the room. Castiel bent down beside Sam's bed as Sam thrashed around and whimpered as if he was in some really long nightmare.

Castiel wished he could do something to put the youngest Winchester into a peaceful sleep. Sam yelled something incoherent as he shot up out of his bed, taking a swing at Castiel in his wake. Castiel grabbed his arm, Sam looking at him.

" Cas?"

Castiel let go of his arm, " you were dreaming."

" Yeah, I got that." Sam pulled the blankets off him and went to lean forward against a table. " I think I'm going to be sick..."

Castiel glanced towards Dean, who was still in a deep sleep. Sam shook as he tried to push himself upright to make an effort to get to the bathroom. Castiel thought that Dean wouldn't appreciate vomit on the table the next morning. He quickly put Sam's arm around his shoulders and walked him to the dark bathroom, the two stumbling around in the dark before Castiel set Sam down on the edge of the bath tub before Sam retched into the toilet.

Castiel sat awkwardly beside him, placing a hand on Sam's back. Sam pulled his head out of the toilet after about ten minutes of vomiting and five of dry heaving.

Sam looked at Castiel, looking sleepy.

" Thanks, Cas." He mumbled, standing on shaky legs and wiping his mouth. He was tired and didn't feel like asking Cas why he had been here in the first place. Sam walked back to the bed and lay back down, quickly passing out into a deep, dreamless, sleep. The first he's had in months.

Castiel watched him for a few seconds.

" Goodnight, Sam." He said before turning to leave.

_Yeah, how I used to be.  
How I used to be.  
Well, I'm just a little unwell.  
How I used to be.  
How I used to be._


	7. Blackbird

**A/N: **This is a ' what if' song fic. What if Stefan came home shortly after Damon had gotten out of the cellar and chased Caroline out. He saw Damon's crow dead laying on the floor and he wonders what to do with it.

**Blackbird- The Beatles**

**Stefan centric**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night.  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Stefan looks down at the little black bird, on the floor, it's wings battered and broken. It's little head snapped and turned at an odd angle. Stefan looks around for his brother, he must have been held up somewhere, waiting to strike him. Stefan felt kinda sad for the bird, it did most of Damon's spying and many entrances. But he had killed the poor bird without a second thought. Stefan bent down and picked up the dead bird, it's soft feathers tickling the palm of his hands.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night.  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
all your life,  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Stefan had finished disposing of the bird, while thinking the the bird must be happier now that it is free. Stefan walks back into the house, still waiting for his brother to show himself. Stefan felt a ping of annoyance,

" Just come out already." He called, " I disposed of your _pet_ too." _  
Maybe he'll finally have the guts to take me out soon, so that I can be free too._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,  
Into the light of the dark black night. _

Damon stepped out of a hall finally, looking at his brother. " That was a cruel trick brother. But the game's over, where's my ring?"

" I don't have it." Stefan stated, rubbing some dried blood on his jeans.

" Get it, Stefan." Damon growled, " or I'll kill you."

Stefan watched him climb the stairs, then muttered.

" Can't wait."

There was a little truth in that statement.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night.  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _


	8. Over My HeadCable Car

**A/N: **Hey there! Well, I got two requests, despite the wait on this story to get updated. Anyhow, I was planning on doing a Dean/Elena one when Castiel's Little Angel requested one, so here it is. Stay tuned for a Sam/Dean one. ;) * FF is messing with my Format, so sorry if some stuff is mashed together...*

**Over My Head ( Cable Car) – The Fray.**

**Dean/Elena.**

_I never knew,  
I never knew that everything was falling through.  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue,  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth._

Elena watched as she saw him leave in the middle of the night again. She rubbed her neck, having trouble swallowing. She wanted to know why he had to leave every second day or so, he never tells her what he's doing, or where he goes.

" It's complicated." He would say every time she would ask him what he's doing out there. She turned heading up the stairs to her bed.

She had said the words he says to her so many times before she had ever met him.

_But that's how it's got to be.  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see,  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Dean ran out to the Impala, sitting down in the divers seat and stared out at the road. He really wanted to go back inside and tell her everything. About Sam, Hell, Heaven, Angels, the whole God-damned Apocalypse.

But, he was worried that she would call him insane- not that he isn't, but hearing the words from her would be too much, seeing her leave would brake him. Dean looked down at the steering wheel, a smirk on his lips, sadness in his eyes.

" I'm such a love sick sap." He said to himself as he started up the car and drove off to Sam.

Like he always did, and always will.

_Everyone knows I'm in,  
Over my head.  
Over my head.  
With eight seconds left in overtime,  
She's on your mind.  
She's on your mind._

" I just want to know where you go!" Elena yelled, fists clenched at her side. " And don't feed me that ' it's complicated' bullshit, Dean Winchester!"

Dean clenched his jaw, " you really want to know?" He asked, his voice deep with anger, " you want to know where I go to? What I do?" He stepped closer, Elena's eyes never leaving his, " Because whatever is going to leave my mouth is probably the most messed up crap you've ever heard."

" Try me." Elena said, " because I've had my fair share of crap in my life time."

" Exactly!" Dean said, " You're family was killed by some deranged vampire, right?"

Elena's eyes darkened, " what does that have to do with this?"

" I don't want to throw my baggage on top of yours." Dean said, " so, move out of the way and let me do what I have to do."

" You know what?" Elena said, stepping aside, " don't bother coming back, Dean."

" Elena-"

" Just _go_!" Elena yelled, finally braking down, tears brimming in her eyes. She closed the door tightly behind him as he left.

_Let's rearrange,  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.  
Just say that we agree and then never change,  
Soften a bit until we all just get along._

Dean came back, knowing that he will not be welcomed. He just couldn't stay away, not that he had a choice. Sam and his grandfather, Samuel, both freshly plucked out of the dead, it was too much. He needed a bit of normal, even if it was something like just hearing Elena scream at him. He lifted his fist and knocked lightly on the door, hearing someone behind the door. He saw the dark tresses, first, but the face didn't match. Bonnie stared at him, her eyes wide and accusing.

But knowing, as well.

" Dean?" She asked, she closed the door behind her as she stepped outside. " What are you doing here? Elena called me, sobbing because you left. She said you wouldn't come back." Her voice became hard at the end.

" She okay?" Dean asked, knowing how stupid the question was.

" She's a mess." Bonnie growled, opening the door, " thanks to you. Well, you might as well stick your wrench in this and try and fix it."

_But that's disregard,  
Find another friend and you discard.  
As you lose the argument in a cable car,  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

Elena watched with tired eyes as Dean walked in, sitting down on the couch beside her. She threw her arms around him, happy that he came back. She cried into his shoulder, Bonnie watching from afar.

" You're all I have left." She whispered, " they're all gone, and it's just you and Bonnie left."

She felt Dean place a hand on her back, " I know."

" I don't care if you don't tell me anything. I don't care! Just please, I don't want to be alone." Elena pulled back, eyes wide and staring. Dean nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. " I'll be here when I can, Elena."

Elena nodded, her bottom lip trembling. The answer was just fine with her at the moment.

She was just happy he came back.

_Everyone knows I'm in,  
Over my head.  
Over my head.  
With eight seconds left in overtime,  
She's on your mind.  
She's on your mind._

Everyone knows I'm in,  
Over my head.  
_Over my head.  
With eight seconds left in overtime,  
She's on your mind.  
She's on your ...  
_

Elena thanked Bonnie for staying with her while Dean was gone, Bonnie saying that she wanted to stay with her. She could sense that Elena was putting on a good act, but with Dean coming and going as he usually did, she didn't want her to be alone.

Elena, on the inside, was drowning in a lake that was too deep.

She was in over her head._  
_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past,  
I'm becoming the part that don't last.  
I'm losing you and its effortless._

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground.  
In the throw around.  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down,  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves._

Dean stayed for a whole week after Elena's brake down, making sure Elena didn't do anything stupid. She didn't say much when he was there, not like the other times. Bonnie was a help, just a bit though, she at least got Elena to talk with her.

" There was a vampire." Elena said one night, crossing her arms, " his name was Klaus."

Dean looked up, listening.

" He killed everyone. Damon, Stefan, my family." She stopped, taking a breath. " I loved them all so much. But they died because I was selfish. That Klaus wanted me because I was the doppelganger, the one he needed for a spell. But I said no to his face, he relented by killing everybody I cared about. Now...he's still out there. Waiting for me. He'll come for me, and he'll kill you and Bonnie. I can't have that." She sat down, " I wish there was something I could do, but I'll sacrifice myself for you and Bonnie."

Dean stared at her, then shook his head, " Well, that's just...awesome." He muttered, " Elena, you will tell him no. You tell him no until you're blue in the face. You know why?"

She paused, " why?"

" Because that's what me and Sam did." He said, " and that's why we're still here today..." He paused, " and you have me and Bonnie. A witch and a kick ass hunter. That vampire won't stand a chance."

Elena smiled, " I still don't understand."

Dean leaned back, " well, I guess I'll start from when I got out of Hell."

Elena nodded, knowing that story about Dean selling his soul for Sam.

" His name is Castiel..." Dean started.

_And everyone knows I'm in,  
Over my head.  
Over my head.  
With eight seconds left in overtime,  
She's on your mind.  
She's on your mind._

Everyone knows,  
She's on your mind.  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head.  
I'm in over my head.  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in,  
Over my head.  
Over my head.  
With eight seconds left in overtime,  
She's on your mind.  
She's on your mind .


	9. Combat Baby

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this regularly. I'll be posting a few of these as I write them hopefully. I'll be working on a few of the requests at the moment, and the first one is of a Dean/Katherine. Also, a slight format change.**

**Chapter Summery: **_" __She doesn't love Dean as much as she loves the pain that comes with him."_

* * *

**Combat Baby- Metric**

**Dean/Katherine**

_We used to leave the blue lights on and there was a beat.  
Ever since you have been gone, it's all caffeine-free.  
Faux punk fatigues.  
Said it all before.  
They try to kick it, their feet fall asleep.  
Get no harm done, no.  
None of them want to fight me._

Katherine told herself that she wouldn't miss him. And she told herself that over and over. But, the truth was, she missed him.

Not in the way that look-a-like, Elena, would. She didn't miss his arms around her, or the whispered words.

To be honest, she missed the sting of his fist against her cheek. And they way they spat out the other's names like they were spitting out something bitter.

( "_ Blood sucking bitch!")_

(( "_Cocky bastard!"))_

She's even tried picking fights with Damon and even Stefan, but she was usually shoved away for the bigger problems. Like she was some pestering dog.

_(( " No point fighting you, Katherine, we all know who will win this one."))_

Was she not tough enough?

_Combat, baby. Come back, baby.  
Fight off the lethargy.  
Don't go quietly.  
Combat, baby.  
Said you would never give up easy.  
Combat, baby, come back._

Katherine often wonders when he decided to give up. To move on. Was it when she decided that she didn't want to pick on him anymore? Did she bore him?

He had said once that she was stuck with him as long as she was still around.

_( " Keep thinking that, Winchester. You know I'll be on top in the end.")_

_(( " And who says I'm going to be going down easy?"))_

She guessed that fact was a small victory. She smirked at the thought.

A small victory was still a victory.

_Get back in town, I wanna paint it black.  
Wanna get around.  
Easy living crowd so flat.  
Said it all before.  
They try to kick it, their feet fall asleep.  
I want to be wrong, but,  
no one here wants to fight me like you do._

She could remember when Dean had shown up in Mystic Falls with the intention of kicking some vampire ass. But, Stefan being Stefan, had to play peacekeeper and tell them that they weren't the vampires they should be worried about.

Katherine tried to play herself off as the bad guy, but the vampire brothers shot her down in front of the hunter brothers.

_( " Her bark is worse than her bite.")_

_(( " She looks stuck up. I could take her."))_

She cursed out the four of them mentally, but, Katherine being Katherine, set out to prove them wrong.

What she didn't plan on was falling in love.

If you even want to call it that.

She doesn't love Dean as much as she loves the pain that comes with him.

_Combat, baby. Come back, baby.  
Fight off the lethargy.  
Don't go quietly.  
Combat, baby.  
Said you would never give up easy.  
Combat, baby. Come back..._

_I try to be so nice._  
_Compromise._  
_Who gets it good?_  
_Every mighty mild seventies child._  
_Every mighty mild seventies child._  
_Beats me._

Being nice was overplayed in her book, and if she hung around Damon, Stefan, and Elena's little love triangle any longer her reputation would be in jeopardy. She gave Damon the damn cure for the werewolf bite, and that was all she needed to do. She skipped town for a while, to go wreak havoc on another town.

She was quite careless. And that would be her eventual downfall.

_Combat, baby. Come back, baby.  
Combat, baby. Come back.  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, baby.  
Combat, baby. Come back._

Fangs in a man's neck, she drops the body with a loud thud in the quiet alleyway. She had never felt better, blood pumping through her system. She was ready to see what other victims she could terrorize when a voice broke into her power high.

" Hey, bloodsucker!"

( _No...)_

She turns slowly, still keeping her somewhat cool composure. She sees the cocky smirk, the shotgun.

" You miss me?" He's still got that infuriating smirk on his mouth.

_( More then you'll never know.)_

" Mm. Not really, actually." Katherine said, " but if you're here to finish the job you came to right place."

" I did say I wouldn't be going down easily."

And so, the two of them started that same deadly dance, that is as much new to them as it familiar.

_How I miss your ranting...  
Do you miss my all time lows?  
_


	10. All These Things I've Done

**A/N: One of the few requests by Castiel's Little Angel1985. Some small spoilers for season six finale. **

**Chapter Summery:** Soulless Sam has made an impression on Bonnie, as she says to Elena. But, a surprise is about to change her life.

**All These Things I've Done- The Killers.**

**Bonnie/Sam**

_When there's nowhere else to run.  
Is there room for one more son?  
One more son?  
If you can hold on.  
If you can hold on, hold on._

__Bonnie's fist knocks on Elena's door, the dark haired witch looks tired and worn out. It's been years and Bonnie knows it. She had left after Jenna's death, disconnecting herself for the soul reason of helping Sam Winchester.

She broke up with Jeremy, even if deep inside her she still loved him.

She gave up on Damon and Stefan, even after Damon told her that Stefan left with Klaus.

Even years later, she ignored the wedding invitation to Elena and Damon's wedding.

Now, her car's parked outside the Gilbert/Salvatore house, a trunk full of weapons and rock salt. It's a few seconds before the door opens, Elena Gilbert's eyes widen when she sees her.

" Bonnie?"

" Hi, Elena." She says, thinking that her voice is as soulless as he is...

" I need a place to crash."

_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go.  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't.  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men.  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand._

It's a few minutes before Elena lets her in. It's even longer before Damon stops glaring at the back of her head when her back is turned.

She's sitting on the couch with Elena one night when she confesses.

" There's something wrong, Elena." She says, placing her hands in her lap. " I've done all I can for him, and it's not helped at all."

Elena looks confused, " Sam?" She asks, placing a hand on her knee. Bonnie nods her head.

" Sam. Sam Winchester." She says, " the man that was brought back from Hell."

Elena nods understanding. Bonnie leans back slightly.

" I've killed people, Elena. Innocent people. If they were in the way of the thing we were hunting, they weren't spared."

" I thought the idea of hunting was to save people from the monsters." Elena stated. Bonnie just nods her head.

" It used to mean that." She said, looking over at her. " Now it's a duty to collect the monsters, not save the people."

" Collect? Who's collecting them?" Elena asked. She's never seen her friend like this, she's even worse then when her Grams died.

" I can't tell you, I've said too much already." Bonnie mutters.

" Do you...do you still love him?" Elena asks.

" The old Sam." Bonnie says, " I still love the old Sam. The one with the soul."

_Another head aches, another heart breaks.  
I am so much older than I can take.  
And my affection, well it comes and goes.  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no._

Bonnie listens to Elena tell her about what happened over the years she was missing. Bonnie chokes up when she hears about Stefan's death. Damon and a few others had killed Klaus soon after. Bonnie curses herself, she could have saved Stefan.

But, even still, under the roof of a vampire, hunting takes up her time. Hundreds of missed calls, hundreds of messages from Sam and the occasional one from Samuel Campbell. The one from Dean confused her most, but she still didn't answer.

She didn't want contact with them at all.

Bonnie fell back into her somewhat old self. She started to make jibes at Damon when he bothered her, and she had a few girl nights with Elena. She even dated a few times, though the relationships didn't last long. She started to feel happy, but there was a growing emptiness inside her. And a growing panic.

She was waiting for the next shoe to drop.

_Help me out.  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out.  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner.  
You know you got to help me out, yeah._

And when there's nowhere else to run.  
Is there room for one more son?  
These changes ain't changing me.  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be.

" _Bonnie, where are you? We have a hunt and you're not helping, wherever you are. Call me." _

Delete.

" _Seriously, Bonnie. This is pretty immature of you. We're on a hunt just outside of Ohio, if you want to help out." _

Delete.

" _Bonnie, this is Samuel. Sam's gone missing-"_

Delete.

" _Bonnie, it's Dean. Call me, now. It's Sam...I'll explain later, just call me." _

Bonnie paused, her thumb hovering over the 'delete' button. She frowned, wondering if she should give him a call. She paused, considering deleting the last message on her phone. Elena and Damon were laughing about something in the other room and Bonnie keyed in one of Dean's cell numbers. She stood and walked down the hall as it rang twice before a gruff voice answered.

" _Bonnie, what the hell?" _

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck, " Yeah, nice to hear from you too, Dean." She answered with a shake of her head. " You called about Sam a few days ago, care to explain?"

" _Huh. It takes you days to call me back? I thought you cared about Sam, Bonnie." _

" Not this Sam." Bonnie stated, growing annoyed. " If you're going to tell me he's soulless, I beat you to the punch. I already know that."

" _He was..." _

" Wait." Bonnie pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, " what do you mean 'was'? Dean, what did you do?" She asked, her voice raising slightly.

" _Let's just say Death owed me a favour." _Bonnie could almost hear the smirk in his voice. _" But, we got some bigger fish to fry at the moment and could use the help. You want to tell me where you are?" _

Bonnie paused, glancing back into the house. Elena was just walking out, a curious look on her face when she saw Bonnie on the phone. Bonnie turned to look away, she didn't belong here. Maybe a few years ago she did, but not now.

She sighed, _" _Mystic Falls, Virginia."

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out.  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner.  
You know you got to help me out, yeah.  
You're gonna bring yourself down.  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down.  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down._

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier. (x10)

It took quite a bit of convincing that Sam really was Sam. But, she thanked Elena and Damon for letting her stay. Bonnie knew that she didn't fit in that life, and know that she was a hunter, she couldn't go back.

She didn't necessarily like the life she was given, but she stuck through with it. She became familiar with Dean, Cas, even Balthazar. She was still a bit sceptical of Sam, but he seemed to be his old self. He didn't remember much of her, but she stuck around because she said she would.

Even if it was bringing her down.

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out.  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner.  
You know you got to help me out, yeah.  
You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah.  
You're gonna bring yourself down.  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner.  
You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah.  
You're gonna bring yourself down._

Over and out, last call for sin.  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won.  
With all these things that I've done.  
All these things that I've done.  
(Time, truth and hearts.)  
If you can hold on...  
If you can hold on...

And when every battle is won, they were thrown into another battle. She's in fear, more friends are thrown into another situation. Yet, she's sticking around.

Because they need her. And she's tired of running.

" Maybe there's a spell in one my grandmother's spell books that could fix him?" Bonnie asked, almost faltering under the glare of the newly proclaimed God.

And so, she continues to hold on.

Sam grabs her hand, and somehow she knows they'll get through this.


End file.
